The Hunters Daughters (Book 2)
by KeepCalmAndFuckItAll
Summary: au, post season8, see authors notes.. Raven & Phoenix Singer have come home, but what are they coming back to, exactly? Each girl's coming out of her own tough situation in life, but when they're reunited with the Winchesters, and introduced to Kevin Tran, will the group collectively realize that they do actually need each other? R
1. authors notes & cautions

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay, before I begin, I don't own Supernatural. All that cred goes to the amazing Eric Kripke. I don't own Sam, Dean, Cas or any of them. I'm gonna do my level best to write everyone in character for the most part, with allowances made for special circumstances that might arise here and there...**

**Both of my original characters from Daddy's Little Girls, Raven & Phoenix (for full details on the two of them, see my user bio) will be paired with someone. And so will Dean. I ship Dean/Jo, so she'll be coming back.. And she might just not be the only one. **

**So sue me.. 8 seasons of hell so far, the boys have literally lost it all.. I wanna give it back to 'em. Because they deserve their happy and normal. This story is mostly about them finding that, while still hunting and trying to undo everything that was done on the last episode of season 8, Sacrifice.**

**If you like it, please review?**

**Oh and ..Don't give me crap about this story, it is whatever it ends up being by the end.**

**WARNINGS, CAUTIONS, OTHER STUFFS:**

**swearing in large doses.. Don't look at me, blame Dean (and Phoenix.)**

**the usual brotherly antics**

**sex, eventually**

**the usual gory cases**

**fluff in large doses**

**past characters possibly returning. ;p**

**SAM, DEAN,KEVIN CENTRIC with CAS appearances. ;p I'm gonna try to make everybody happy, here. Hopefully it works. If not, sorry.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.. I'm probably not gonna follow season 9 in it's entirety, when it starts airing in October. I work, my schedule is hectic, and half the time, I miss at least 4 episodes a season, which I don't get to see until I buy the dvds when they're released.**

**So if you're good with all that, then you will hopefully like this.. If that makes you 'uncomfortable' you probably will NOT like this story.**

**And this, as usual, is the beginning summary of the story you're about to read. :P**

ONCE A DADDY'S GIRL..

(ALWAYS A DADDY'S GIRL)

Raven & Phoenix have been through everything right beside their father. And they haven't once complained about anything.. But when he sent them away for their own safety, made it impossible to find or track them for anyone, including himself... It hurt them both.

It's been about 5 years now, and the girls have been living with an 'aunt', in a safe place, eventually striking out on their own, when they were old enough... But the girls miss their daddy, and they're both having tough times in their own current lives..

Raven's coping with the loss of a boyfriend, and her impending mother hood.. Now more than anything, she NEEDS her father in her life, she needs guidance, love and support.

But when she shows up at the bunker, thinking that the Winchesters might know where he is or what's happened to him, because a trip home, to the salvage yard revealed that nobody's inhabited it for years..

What she finds is an older Sam.. A Sam who needs her probably just as much as she needs him. Will their childhood 'crush' turn into something more, or will Sam let 'the family business' stop him from going for what he wants, finally having the normal he's craved nearly his whole life...

**CHARACTER WARNINGS:** !woundedSam, !protectiveSam, eventual !SexySam,!NurseSam and !DadSam

Raven's not the only one who's had her share of hard times.. The 'baby' of the Singer girls, Phoenix, well.. She's always been the free spirited one, she's always been the one who's most likely to get herself right in the middle of something she has no business being in..

For the better part of 3 years, she's been living in Las Vegas, going to a dance school and modeling classes , while tending bar at night, waitressing, and working in a burlesque club.. She's had a literal string of bad relationships, and she's still very much the wild child she was growing up..

When her latest bad guy turns out to be a literal monster, and she shows up at the bunker, just trying to get her head around what she ALMOST had happen to her, will a certain 19 year old prophet finally settle down the little wildcat?

**CHARACTER WARNINGS: **!ProtectiveKevin, !FeistyKevin, eventual !SexyKevin and !SarcasticKevin in doses.

–

Dean thought she was lost to him forever when that building blew up.. But when he finds out it was all an illusion to 'keep the boys' in commission, and Jo is returned to him, will he be able to accept the good that's finally happening to him?

Can he help Jo sort through everything she went through, while they were seperated? Will they finally admit feelings that have went unsaid for far too long?

**CHARACTER WARNINGS: !ProtectiveDean, !SexyDean, !NurseDean**


	2. what are we coming back to, part I

**CHAPTER 01:**

**Daddy's Little Girls – All Grown Up**

**( Phoenix)**

"Come on, pick up, sis, damn it." Phoenix said as she slunk through her small apartment, biting her nails, wincing every single time that her former boyfriend's (the DEMON version of the guy, apparently) fist met with the heavy wooden door.

Hurriedly, she texted the guy who'd come into the club last night, a hunter, and told him of the situation, told him she'd found his demon and if he hurried, it'd still be here.. She'd never been the one who was good at this 'hunt 'em, catch 'em, kill 'em bullshit', that'd always been her big sister's forte.

Thankfully, she did meet a few hunters who actually knew who she and her sister were when they passed through Vegas... And last night, she'd met one, who was hunting the demon pounding on her door right now, who couldn't get in, because she'd taken precautionary measures.

"Get bent, black eyed fucker! You're not getting in here!" she screamed, "What fuckin part of DEMON PROOFED APARTMENT, DO YOU NOT FUCKIN GET?",groaning when she realized that that lovely little sentiment just recorded to her sister's phone.

And that's the last thing she needed, Raven up here in Vegas, crawling her ass, nagging her about the way she lived. She couldn't help it, really. She just didn't like the mundane life, she wasn't made to be 'little happy homemaker', she'd never been the domestic one of the two of them..

Maybe it was because their mother, Karen, died as a result of a zombie attack not even a month after she'd been born.. Or maybe she just lacked whatever 'instinct' that women had that made them all slow down, settle down like her sister had for the most part.

Either way, she was only 21, she wasn't settling anytime soon.. And this present mess she found herself in, well.. It was all the more reason for her to keep men out.

"How the hell did I, a hunters kid, for Fucks sake, not know this son of a bitch was a black eyed blood sucking lifeless asshole..." she grumbled as she grabbed red lipstick, started drawing the demon protection symbols she'd learned like the back of her hands at a very young age, on every surface in her house.

And then, she ran to the toilet, puking.. She'd been falling asleep beside a god damn black eyed soulless sack of shit for almost a year now.. "Thank you God I didn't fuck him." she muttered in haste as she looked upward, raked her hands through long honey blonde hair as she bit her lower lip and paced.

"I'm burning those fucking bedsheets. 300 Count Egyptian Cotton, or not." she muttered as she grabbed the sheets and the pillow cases, the blanket even, then walked out onto the balcony of her apartment, lit the grill with her lighter.

"Yeah.. Not taking any fucking chances."

Once she was back inside, she flopped down onto the futon couch/bed in the main room, after grabbing a tall bottle of Jack Daniels, taking a huge swig.

"Daddy, why do I always find the assholes?" she wondered aloud as she held a framed family portrait of herself, her father and her sister in her hand, her french manicured fingertip trailing over the old man's face slowly.

She looked around the apartment...Did she really want to keep living like this?

Things had gotten really damn crazy now that people were becoming aware that supernatural beings walked the earth, right along with them..

And maybe time with her family would give her a perspective she needed, a solid direction in her life for once.

She wanted to go home, damn it.. And she didn't give a damn if it were safe or not anymore. She'd been too long without seeing her father.

Grabbing her keys, she threw her suitcase down into the alley, then climbed down the fire escape behind it.. She ran to her car and dove into it, spinning wildly out of the parking lot and hitting the road.

"Home Sweet Home.. It's not gonna be the same without you there, daddy... But I just.. I need to feel stable again.. Life's moving too fast... And I'm scared.." she said as she flipped through the radio, tried to call her sister back again..

**(Raven)**

She couldn't stop crying. She hadn't been able to in almost the whole week they'd been leading up to tonight, burying Logan. It was almost as bad as the night she and the Winchesters, her baby sister had had to 'send her father off'. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe her daddy was gone, that he wasn't going to dance with her at her wedding, or walk her down the aisle.

He'd sent her and her sister away after high school, when things went from bad to worse, 'for their own safety'.. And sometimes she felt herself getting so angry with the man for doing it, but she couldn't blame him.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, but seeing as how she was in the funeral home, she wasn't going to answer. She checked to see who it was, then listened to the message, raising a brow as she raked her hand through her hair.

If one more damn person asked her if she were okay, she was going to choke them with their own damn tie. Or stab them with their hairpin, something.

Her hand went to her stomach and she bit her lower lip.

Crying and stress weren't good for her or the baby. But she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go home. I can't do this." Raven told her boyfriend's mother, Jenna, before being hugged by the woman. She bolted out of the funeral home, and sitting in her car, she leaned her head on the steering wheel and started to cry until she couldn't stop crying.

Tonight, that night they'd had to 'send off her father' , her mother's funeral, they were all running together in her mind, and all she could feel was pain.

"I don't care how safe or unsafe it is, damn it.. I need to feel close to my father again. I need to feel something familiar now." she muttered as she drove back to her small house, parked in the garage, got out.

She walked through the darkened living room, turning on the lights as she went through the house, shedding the black dress on her way up the stairs as she hit play on the voice mailbox for her house phone.

She listened as her sister explained that she was going home, don't bother trying to talk her out of it, either. That it might not be the same without their dad there, but she needed this.. That she'd clean up the place and stay for a few days or something.

Raven smiled to herself as she said quietly, "Me too, sis. We'll figure things out when I get there."

Throwing some things into a suitcase, she bit her lower lip, and grabbed her car keys. The drive would give her time to think, time to try and figure out what the hell she was going to do now.

PART II

The two of them stood in the red dirt driveway of their former home, gaping at it. It looked like world war 3 had erupted on the lawn, the salvage yard looked like an automobile graveyard.

They walked towards the house, stopping to gape at Dean's old Impala, Raven biting her lower lip as she sucked in a breath and turned to her baby sister, said "I can't believe they lived through that.. Sam.. He's strong.."

Phoenix nodded and then said quietly, "So's Dean.. I wonder if the two of them are still kicking around these parts.. They were like the brothers we never had."

A burning streak in the sky had the two of them looking up, hands in their hair.

"Was that a comet?"

"Not that I know of, sis."

"What the hell burns as it falls from the sky?" Phoenix asked as Raven shook her head and muttered, "I dunno.. But I got a really, really bad feeling. Let's get inside, try and find a phone number for them.. Maybe we can find 'em, at least check in and see if they're all alright."

"Agreed." Phoenix muttered as the sisters entered their old house.

Raven found a note on the fridge, it had one of Dean's numbers on it.. She punched the number into her phone, then hit call.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh.. It's ringing.."

Dean picked up his cell phone as he watched the doctors wheeling Sam into the ICU unit. Tonight had been a HUGE mistake, he never should have let Sammy go through with it. The number had his brow raising.

"Raven?"

"Dean?"

"How'd you get this number?"

"Hi to you too, sir Jackass." Phoenix said from the background as she sipped on a bottle of Southern Comfort, ignoring the 'glare' she was getting from big sister.

"We're at daddys, Dean.. Are you okay? You sound weird.."

"Not really, Raven.. It's, umm.. It's Sammy.."

Raven gasped, her hand going to her mouth.. Okay, so maybe she and Sam had always sort of flirted with each other as they grew, got older.. When they weren't fighting like cats and dogs, of course. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm in a hospital right now.. Tonight, we tried to do something.."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"What hospital? Me and Phoenix are on our way."

"Whoa.. No need in making a road trip.. You guys might be in danger, you come out of hiding now.. It was a big enough risk when you two came back for your dad."

"Dean, that's Sam.. I'm coming, like or not."

He grumbled, but then realized that maybe having her there might HELP Sam. They had always sort of been close.

He gave her directions and hung up, waiting.. It seemed like time was frozen for him, he kept wishing he had a rewind button, and that he could go back to that morning, know what he now knew.. He'd never have let Sammy do what he did.

He stared through the glass at his brother, the machines fighting for him right now.. "C'mon, Sammy, damn it.. Don't be a dick tonight.. Just come back... Please?"


	3. what are we coming back to, part II

**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT JUST BE A LITTLE INTENSE. SORRY IN ADVANCE. BUT THIS IS SETTING UP FOR SOME THINGS DOWN THE ROAD, CONCERNING DEAN'S PAIRING, JO, AND SOME OTHER IMPORTANT RETURNS. ALSO, I LOVE INTENSE DEAN, SO YEAH. I SAW A SPOILER FOR THE FIRST EPI OF SEASON 9 SORT OF WENT FROM IT WITH MY OWN TWIST. AND NO, SAM IS NOT THE FATHER OF RAVEN'S KID. IF YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING BAD ENOUGH, YOU'LL LOGICALLY TELL ANY LIE IN THE BOOK TO FIND OUT. HOPE EVERYBODY'S IC. REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHERE ALL THIS IS HEADING, PLEASE?)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01: CONTINUED  
**

**Daddy's Little Girls – All Grown Up**

**(At The Hospital)**

"Are we goin in?" Phoenix asked from the passenger seat as she looked at her older sister questioningly. "Yeah, I just.. I need time to.." Raven muttered as she leaned her head back against the seat, squeezed her eyes shut. She'd only thought it hurt, going through Logan's death.. Tonight was hell on earth for her. They'd been driving almost 3 days, alternating turns at this point, talking about the reasons they'd both decided to come home spend some time at the same time. She'd told her sister about her being pregnant, she'd told her sister about her losing Logan and now, she might be losing Sam.

And she'd never actually gotten to tell the big dork how she actually felt about him.. They'd grown up, drifted, of course.. But that last night she'd seen him, the night they 'sent her father off', they'd had a moment.. A moment that neither of them really discussed. And they lost touch again shortly after, sadly. But that kiss.. It'd been meant in comfort, it'd also sort of awakened underlying feelings Raven suspected sometimes that might have been there, all along.

"Okay.. Let's go in." Phoenix said again as she put an arm around her older sister, bit her lower lip.. "Are you sure you can do this? I mean the baby.. that's my niece or nephew in there, Raven."

"I know, Phoenix. And yes, I can.. I have to.. There's something I need to tell Sam. I need to say it now, or I might not get .." she muttered her voice trailing off as she and her sister got out of the car, and started the walk towards the hospital's double doors.

"Why is it these places always look like fuckin prisons? Can't they make 'em cheerful?" Phoenix muttered quietly as she gave the mini sweaterdress she wore with stiletto boots a hearty tug down. If she'd known they'd have been coming back to such dire and grim circumstances, she'd have packed more appropriate attire. Her sister managed a little bit of a laugh at her actions and then said quietly, "Phoenix?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we ever get a fuckin break?"Raven asked as she looked at her baby sister, stopped to tug the dress upwards a little in the front as she shook her head and then said "I never got why you liked wearin that stuff, really."

Her sister flicked a cigarette at the receptacle they went in and then said quietly, "I'm not you, sis.. Dad had one good kid, at least. And no, Raven.. We never get a fuckin break. If we did, Jo would still be around, so would Daddy, even John.. and Mom.." as she slicked on cotton candy flavored lipgloss, using a window to do so.

She'd gotten used to the constant reapplying of makeup, with her job as a burlesque dancer and her modeling classes, the few performances she'd done with the dance school she attended. And she'd always sort of secretly felt she needed it, if you wanted complete honesty.. She'd just never really been happy with herself, felt pretty enough or good enough..

"Hey.. Don't say that, Phoenix."

"Raven, be serious.. Which of us has the longest history of short and really, really messy relationships? Which of us has changed majors 3 times, only to drop actual college all together, and decide, oh I wanna be a dancer.. At a burlesque club?"

Raven sighed as they pushed the doors open and Dean met them. Raven hugged the guy she thought of as an older brother and then asked, "Any word on Sam?"

"They're letting people back to see him.. The doctors keep whispering, they're hoverin around his cubicle, they keep throwin around shit I can't fuckin even begin to understand."

"And they've told you nothing of actual value, right?" Raven asked as she bit her lower lip, studied him and then said quietly, "Dean, he's gonna pull through, he has to."

"You didn't hear what we heard before all this went down, Raven." Dean muttered as he added, "It's my fault, I knew these trials were making him worse and worse, but I let him keep on. I let him do this, now he's in there."

"Dean, shhh.. Look at me, idget.. Do ya think he'd want you out here growing lady bits on him?"

He managed a slight laugh and then shaking his head said "You guys got here fast."

"Daredevil over there drove most of the way.. Something about how I was stressing too much in my 'delicate' condition, and she needed to sober up anyway." Raven said as she nodded towards her younger sister. Dean's eyes bugged a moment and then he said "That's Twinkle?"

"Mhmm.. And no, Dean.. She's still not settled, not in the slightest. .I think she scared herself with this last one.. I'll go in, talk to Sammy and the doctors, you talk some damn sense into my baby sis. It'll give you something to do, I know you two, you're sitting here running every single thing you could have done or said, over and over, Dean.. It's not gonna help.. Trust me, I know."

Phoenix's cell phone rang, - she wolf, shakira- and the taller Asian guy who looked around her age, looked up and held it out to her as he asked, "This yours?"

"Yeah, I.. Thanks. When the hell did I put it there?" she muttered, biting her lower lip as she looked at him through a curtain of wild and wavy long blonde hair. She slunk down the hallway, growling as she realized it was her prick of a boss, demanding to know why in the hell his 'secondary' star act at the club wasn't coming in to work.

"Because I fucking quit, that's why." she snapped as she glared at the phone, muttered slightly louder than she should have, "Stupid hollywood wannabe jackass."

Dean walked over and then said "Everything okay?"

"Just my usual mess, Deano.. What about you? Anything on Sammy?" Phoenix asked as she looked at him, her hand in her hair. Dean turned to see Kevin looking at her, pretending to read a magazine, but he said nothing about it. "So your sister.. She tells me you got mixed up with a demon?"

"Damn it all.. Yeah, Dean, I did."

"How the hell? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I,err.. That he had a nice bike?" Phoenix muttered, biting her lip, sensing the mother of all ass chewing coming her way, knowing that Bobby would probably have it no other way, were her father here to do it himself.

"A nice bike.."

Raven tapped the doctor on the shoulder and then asked, "The patient in cubicle 13J.. I'm gonna need to know something, and don't give me all that med school bullshit."

"I can't tell you anything, ma'am, if you're not family or spouse."

She bit her lower lip then blurted, "That's my fucking kid's father in there.. You have ten seconds to talk, mister.. "

Dean's head shot up and then he asked, "She's pregnant, and she's down here, stressing herself out about Sammy?"

"Yes, Dean.. She kinda loves the big guy, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, but.. Sam AND your dad would kick her ass if they were present, currently."

"Dean, don't, trust me.. She's not gonna listen, trying to talk sense into Raven.. It's like trying to talk to a brick wall."

The doctors looked at the blonde woman standing in front of them, her hand on her hip as she bit her lower lip. He sighed and said "We have him stable.. But he's in a coma.. And there's medically no reason he should be right now.. His body's also been under a great deal of stress lately.. And there's wounds.. We don't know how or where they came from, but they appeared on him not too long ago.. We're about to talk to his older brother, ma'am.. But the best thing we can say right now? You better say whatever you have to say to him, because if he makes it through tonight.."

She glared and then shoved past him as she walked into the room and slid the door shut behind her. She pulled the seat out and sitting backwards in it, she stared at Sam, lying there, in the bed, the gauze on his wrists, his feet, his hands even.. She sniffled a little and then grabbing his hand said quietly, "Damn it, Sam.. I mean it when I say this.. I'm only gonna say it one time.. So you hear me.. Your brother cannot handle things alone. And I.. I am not gonna lose the second man in my life I've ever let myself love.. So you fight, damn it, Sam."

She stood, the walls felt like they were closing in on her, all the machinery, humming.. She couldn't take this. She couldn't do this. She bent and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then said quietly, "You owe me a fuckin explanation, Winchester.. And you better wake up and give it to me." before bolting out of the room, down the hallway and out of the hospital.

Dean looked up as she ran past in tears and said "You go after your sister.. I'm gonna go in there and see Sam."

Phoenix nodded and then smoothing her hands down the black clingy sweater dress, she sighed as she raked her hands through her hair and wondered aloud, "Why the hell do this, God?"

His voice spoke up from behind her as he said quietly, "I've asked myself the same thing every day for over a year or two now. I'm sorry, I just.. I overheard you."

She looked at him a little, her eyes lingering in his, as she nodded then said quietly, "I'm gonna go talk to my sis.. You, though.. I hope whatever reason your here for, it works out better for you, than it does for us, usually." as she turned on her heels, slunk out into the parking lot, finding her sister.

She sat down on the sidewalk, lighting up another cigarette as she said quietly, "Did you say it?"

"Yeah.. I said it.. He just.. It looks like he's really giving up this time, sis. Like Dad at the end."

Phoenix rubbed her arms and leaned against her older sister and then said quietly, "He's gonna fight it.. I just have a feeling.. Their Winchesters.. It's what they do, okay?"

Sam could hear the door sliding open and shut every single time it did.. But he couldn't move, he couldn't speak.. The doctors were baffled by what caused his coma, why he'd needed so many transfusions since he'd come in about an hour ago.. It's amazing what you hear when you're in coma. Every little sound, every thought almost, it seemed amplified.

He looked around this 'room' his mind had created, it looked a lot like a clearing in the woods in Purgatory, if he wanted to be honest. "Am I in Purgatory?" he thought to himself, as he felt the pain rolling over him in waves. And then he heard the feminine voice, talking to him.. It wasn't Amelia.. But it was Raven Singer.. She'd been probably the only constant through out his childhood.. And before all this stuff with Jess and Stanford, and everything after, he'd always just sort of had this thing for her.

_'Fight, damn it..'_

_"I love you, so wake up and fight this, Sam. You owe me a fuckin explanation."_

Right now, he smelled his brother's cologne, and as he lie there, all he could think about was how he'd failed Dean, again. He was sick of being a failure, sick of everything he tried to do going completely and totally wrong or ass backwards.

Dean sat down in the chair, grabbed his hand as he said quietly, "Don't do this to me, Sammy.. Do not make me have to kick your ass. Look.. I've put Mom in the ground, then Dad.. Then Jo and Ellen, and Bobby.. I'm not gonna lose you too. You can't just do this, you can't just give up, buddy.. The doctors said there is no reason, medically, that you're not awake right now."

The rooms lights dimmed and Dean looked around, grumbling as he said quietly, "He's not even cold, god damn reapers.. I can vanquish ya." as he squeezed his eyes shut.. he couldn't process this being the end of them, the end of their prank wars, their fights over music, their arguments in general, his constant teasing of Sam for the way he got really emotional, really easily.

Maybe that's what he needed to do now, he thought as he opened his eyes slowly, and looked around.. The hospital room was gone now, the two of them stood in the cabin, one of their older hideouts.

"What the hell, Sammy?"

"Dean? How are you in here right now?"

"Why the fuck aren't you trying to come back?" Dean asked in anger as Sam paced, raked his hand through his hair.. He'd just seen Death, he knew that this might just be it for him. He didn't want it to be, but hey.. They all had to die sometimes..

He had to prepare Dean.

"There's nothing to fight for, Dean. Trust me.. What we did? Tonight? It's only gonna get worse from here.. I've seen it, Dean.. I've seen it all.. I don't like what's gonna happen.. I can't.. It's all my fault, Dean."

"Damn it, Sam." Dean growled as he lunged for him, shaking his shoulders hard.."NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT, DAMN IT." he yelled as Sam sighed and said "Death's here. He's coming for me. Says I've cheated him too many times already."

"Don't you do this, damn it. Don't you take this way out, don't be a chicken shit." Dean demanded as Sam sighed and shook his head. "You can still be happy, Dean.. I saw something.. It's about Jo.."

"Sammy, now you're not making any sense."

"Jo's out there, Dean.. Those assholes hid her.."

"Who?"

"Who do you think, Dean? They wanted us to keep soldiering on, losing it all, thinking that we had to give up everything.. That we'd ultimately lose everything.. Why don't you ask Crowley when you go to look for him?"

"Sam, you don't have to give up.. "

"Death is here, Dean."

"Time's up, Sammy." The grim faced old man said as he walked into the room with them and then said "Dean.. I'm sure I'll see you at some point."

"Nice to see you to, shithead.. You're not taking Sam.. Take me instead. Do whatever you have to." Dean said as he held out his arm, waiting.

Death grabbed for Sam and Dean took a huge chance and grabbed too.. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the hospital room and looking around, he wondered what the hell just happened.. The reapers didn't back down unless there was something more urgent, more important.. He wasn't an idiot, he knew this..

So what had happened to his brother? Had Death taken him or was Death an illusion made by Sam's mind? He reached out tentatively, and Sam's fingers closed around his forearm, gripping as if he were in the worst pain imaginable as he coughed and opened his eyes..

"Sam?"

"D-dean.." Sam said weakly as he looked at his brother, and then around the room as if he weren't sure what was real and what was an illusion anymore. Dean took a few deep breaths and looking at his brother said "I'm gonna look out.. You.. Do not close those eyes, damn it, I mean it."

"I'm not.. I'm okay, Dean." Sam reassured him, while still not entirely sure if it were actually true, or if this was him dying, if this was an illusion too.. He'd imagined Dean AND Raven, who he hadn't seen in almost 2 years, as well as their mom, their dad, Jess, and Amelia, Bobby and Death all in the space of a few hours.. Or it felt like a few hours at least.

Dean opened the cubicle, shouted "Doctor! Anybody, get in here, now."

The doctors made their way in and told Dean he had to go outside, they had to examine Sam, make sure there weren't any effects from the coma, or his mysterious injuries.

Dean looked up and shutting his eyes muttered a few quick words of thanks.. Then he walked out into the parking lot to tell Raven about Sam's waking up...

But questions were still nagging at him.. What about all the things Sam claimed to have 'seen' during their little conversation in his mind just now? And what about his claim about Jo..

More importantly, how in the hell did he manage to get Sam back here and alive? And what was the fallout going to be? He knew there would be one, he wasn't stupid, there was always a fall out when they saved one another.

"Gonna take this as it comes.. Just gonna take this as it comes." he muttered as he walked out into the parking lot to find Raven, and then to think a little while..


	4. what are we coming back to, part III,

**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT JUST BE A LITTLE INTENSE. SORRY IN ADVANCE. BUT THIS IS SETTING UP FOR SOME THINGS DOWN THE ROAD, CONCERNING SAM & KEVIN'S PAIRINGS, THE SISTERS, AND SOME OTHER IMPORTANT STUFF. ALSO, I LOVE INTENSE/SEXY SAM, . AND NO, SAM IS NOT THE FATHER OF RAVEN'S KID. HOPE EVERYBODY'S RELATIVELY IC.**

**Oh, yeah, bear with me.. I'm NOT making this all about the original characters, but they are a major part of the events I have in mind and of Sam and Dean's life, Kevin's life.. The reason the demon shows up for Phoenix at the end of the chapter is IN her info on my user bio.. ;p She's got something they need, to accomplish something they want. They've sort of been 'controlling' her life from afar, all along. **

**Oh and so it's NOT confusing.. !ANGELCas has found his grace and stolen it back.. But how long will he KEEP it? Nobody kill me.. This one is a cliffhanger.. )**

**(REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHERE ALL THIS IS HEADING, _PLEASE? This is all leading somewhere, just sort of not really sure yet.. Sort of going where the muse takes me with it.)_  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01: CONCLUSION  
**

**THINGS COMING TOGETHER  
**

**(At The Bunker)**

"And this.. Is the batcave." Dean said as he stepped to the side, let Raven help Sam in the door, then grabbed one of Phoenix's many suitcases, causing her to glare, poke her tongue out.

"So this is where the Men of Letters met?" Raven asked as Sam nodded, winced as he held his ribs. Final verdict had been that somehow, he'd managed to bruise some ribs, and he'd had a mild concussion, he'd needed stitches in his forehead where he'd fallen, hit his head on the rocks outside the church, busted it open. And Dean, of course, had been riding his ass from the time he'd woken up from the mysterious coma, to now, when the doctor had given him the all clear to leave the hospital.

But then again, he in turn, had been riding Raven's ass, after discovering she was pregnant, she'd made the trip all the way there after finding out what happened from Dean. "Are you SURE you're alright, Raven?"

"Sam, damn it. You're the one with the bruised ribs, stitches and concussion.. Don't ask me if I'm fine.. I can take care of me, I got this." Raven quipped as she gently pushed him back into the bed in his room in the bunker. She looked around the room, smiled to herself a little. Typical Sam, books everywhere, turned over as if he'd start one, then start another when he ran into something in one book that he wanted to know more about.

Sam watched her, managed a grimacing smile as he asked, "In the hospital.."

She stiffened, bit her lower lip as she put the book down on his desk and said quietly, "Sam.."

"You're the one who said it, Raven. And you were right.. We never actually talked about the kiss, did we? Or anything slightly awkward that happened when we were kids.." Sam admitted as Raven sighed and bit her lower lip as she said quietly, "We really don't have to do this now.. I'm.."

"Look, I know.. Same here.. I left Amelia behind and I mean I thought we might have had something too.. But then you say that and.. I can't get it out of my mind now, okay?"

"You ain't the only one." Raven muttered quietly, mostly to herself as she raked her hands through her hair, groaned as she heard her baby sister and Dean arguing in the main room, just like old times. She shut the door quietly, turned to face Sam as she asked in concern.. "Any idea how you got back, I mean according to Dean, Sammy.. Death had you in a white knuckle grip when he was in your head."

Sam shrugged, looked at her and said "It's cute.. You're still finding ways to change the subject, even now."

She blinked, a little shocked at this sudden burst of forwardness from him and then said quietly, "And as usual, you're gonna call me on it."

"Those two aren't ever gonna get along for more than 5 minutes, are they?" Raven mused as Sam shook his head, admitted quietly, " You kissed me.. Back at the hospital.. Didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, Sam." Raven blurted as she looked up slowly and moved towards him, looking up at him when she stood as close to him as she dared to get for the moment. "Nice haircut." she muttered casually, her hand reaching up, raking through his shaggy hair.

"You let yours grow out finally. I like it." he muttered as he looked down at her, trying to think of something to say that wasn't too rushed or too soon to be said.. They needed to talk, he knew this, but, he also knew from the little he'd gotten out of Dean about her, that Raven was coming out of a really dark and painful situation and of course, he didn't wanna just throw himself into the mix.

Besides, he wasn't sure if he'd have any 'side effects' from doing the trials. And he wasn't risking her safety, if he did. So far, so good, right?

* * *

Phoenix glared at Dean who was once again, lecturing her about the situation she'd almost gotten herself into, her job at the club, pretty much everything, as per usual and finally, she said quietly, "Just shut the fuck up, Deano. I realize I'm the fuck up, okay? I don't need you all over my ass too.. It's bad enough I wonder if Dad would be completely and totally disappointed in me right now." as she poured herself a shot of vodka from one of the antique glass decanters sitting on the 'bar' area.

"Give me that.. You're what, 19?"

"I'm 21, Dean. Not a baby.. I can legally drink now." Phoenix pointed out as she glared a little, then sighed as she said quietly, "Look, I'm sorry, okay.. It's just.. I honestly feel like life's moving too fast right now, it's scary. I don't know what I wanna do with my life, and the more I try not to mess things up, Dean, the worse things GET messed up."

He looked at her, then Kevin stepped into the room, clearing his throat as he asked, "Is everything okay in here?"

"Just having a little discussion with Phoenix here about some stuff." Dean muttered gruffly as he looked at her, biting his lip, his hand in his hair. She was like a kid sister to him, but she'd always been wild, headstrong.. And damn good at getting herself into really, really sticky situations.

"Yeah, we're good." Phoenix admitted as she locked eyes with the taller male a moment, her tongue passing slowly over her full cherry colored lips as she looked up at him, feeling every bit the hot mess she was at the moment. A barrage of loud and drunken swearing outside the bunker's immediate vicinity had her groaning, then going pale.

"How the fuck did this fucking... Ughh, seriously.. Fuck my life right now." she muttered as Dean asked, "Friend of yours?"

"My boss, actually.. From the club?"

Kevin gaped at her a moment, coughing.. "Define club."

"Burlesque, big guy.. Not stripping.. I'm not that bad off, okay?"

He gaped at her and then said "Is that the jackass who called you almost 20 times while we were all at the hospital this week?"

"Mhmm, that would be him, yes.. He's got obsession issues. I thought ignoring him and then just quitting altogether would solve 'em.. Apparently not. You guys just chill, I'll handle this." Phoenix muttered as she slunk down the hallway, vodka decanter in hand, and into the kitchen, grabbing a cast iron skillet.

"What are you.. What are you gonna do?"

"Well, big guy.. The general idea is I'm gonna throw the door open, brain him in the head with this, then I'm gonna take him down to that room full of stuff at the hallway, and beat the living piss out of him.. Maybe then, he'll get the fact that no means no, and I'm done with working there, getting grab ass played with me all the time and he'll shag ass."

"Give me that." Kevin muttered as he snatched the skillet and pointed her out of the room, firmly. Phoenix gaped at him a moment, but mumbled something, started out of the room as Dean whistled to himself and then said "I'm gonna remember that one for later."

"Was she ALWAYS like this?" Kevin asked as Dean laughed and said "Kid, you have no idea.. So.. You sent her outta here.. Assuming you have some sort of plan?"

"And you don't, Dean?"

"Not really, nope.. I was pretty much gonna do what she was.. I mean she's like a sister to me.."

"Ahh.. See, I kinda thought you two were..."

"What? Hell no.." Dean grumbled as he looked at Kevin who held the iron skillet raised then said, "Well.. We should let him in, huh?"

Kevin nodded quietly, wondering why in the hell he was even getting himself into this.. Dean was the one with the past where the younger of the Singer sisters was concerned, he knew her.. Kevin didn't know her from a hole in the ground, but since he'd met her at the hospital, there was something about her, it made him want to protect her from pretty much anything. Even when she fought them on it, stubbornly.

"Either let him in or give me the god damn skillet back, big guy." Phoenix spoke up from the doorway, leaning in it, her hand on her hip, the other one in her long honey blonde hair, slightly fearful look in her eyes as she looked at the door, heard the yelling coming from the other side of it. "God, can't he just pass the fuck out already?"

Kevin and Dean snickered a moment, quietly, and Dean opened the door, gun out. "Who the hell are you?"

"C-came to get P-phoenix."

"Eat shit and die." Phoenix growled as she went to step forward, intent on punching him, instead, Kevin's arm went out, held her back as he said calmly, a smirk on his face, "Hey Dean.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice something off about him?"

Dean looked closer at the man ranting and raving, then realized.. The door to the bunker was wide open.. If he were normal, with no 'supernatural abilities..' He'd have walked through already. He smirked and closed in on the demon, grabbed him as he said "You're not taking her anywhere. Actually, me and you, buddy.. We're gonna go downstairs, have a little talk."

"The h-hell we are, screw you, b-buddy.. Hey, Starla?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes at the demon inhabiting her former boss as she said "What the fuck do you want?"

"If you want your daddy back, safe and sound.. You're gonna come back with me."

"And obviously, you are as retarded as you appear to be normally. Nice to know becoming a black eyed Satan's bitch didn't give you like, a higher IQ. My father's dead.. He's been dead.." she muttered quietly, as she looked at the demon, then at Dean, their 'prophet' Kevin, questioningly. Was her father still out there?

"Don't let him use that to get to you, Phoenix.. Get your ass away from the door, now." Dean said quietly, firmly as he looked at Kevin who smirked and began soaking him with holy water.

Once he was immobilized, the demon looked up, gasped with a smirk, "There will.. There will be others.. The girl.. She's got somethin a very powerful person needs. How the hell do ya think we FOUND her so easily? We've been watchin her, all along, Winchester. The end is.. " he gasped, wheezing as he did so before continuing, "It's comin.. And there's not a damn thing any of ya can do to.." taking a breath, "Stop it."

"That's it, you little black eye bitch." Dean growled as he grabbed the weakened demon by the back of the collar and lead him into the torture chamber, slamming the door shut behind him.

Dean's cell phone, lying on a table nearby, forgotten by him, began to ring, and Phoenix picked it up, covering her ears as an ear splitting shriek cut through the line. She froze as she realized who was screaming and then flopped onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked her as he sat down, concerned, still feeling protective towards her, curious about her.

"That was.. It was Jo. She's supposed to be dead, Kevin.." Phoenix muttered quietly as she looked up at him and then said in a softer voice, "Umm.. Thanks.. For before.. But trust me.. I'm not worth saving, big guy."

"Don't say that." Kevin said as he looked at her. He could sort of sense that for whatever reason, she honestly believed what she said, and that it had a lot to do with why she acted out the way she did. With his hand in his hair, he stood and held out his other hand as he said "C'mon.."

"What?"

"You got cut just now. Your arm's kinda bleeding." he muttered as she shrugged and then let him pull her up off the chair, lead her down the hallway to the kitchen.

"What'd he mean you have something he wants?" Kevin asked in curiousity, as he looked at Phoenix.

She shrugged and said "Don't ask me.. I thought he was your average creepy fuckin jerk until just now." as they walked into the kitchen..

* * *

"Who sent you?" Dean asked, eyeing the handcuffed black eyed demon with disgust. The man laughed and said "Not tellin.. Will tell ya this though.."

Dean leaned in, the blade going into the demon's throat slightly as he smirked and said "Oh, I think you're gonna tell me everything you black eyed bastard."

"How's Jo? Seen her lately?" the demon asked, spitting at him as he looked up.

Dean growled, pressed the knife deeper into the demon's throat, laughing as he said "Really.. That's all you're gonna give me? I can make this really, really fucking painful for you. Now, let's try this again.. Who the fuck sent you for her and why?"

"Let's just say somebody found a way for her to be useful. Contribute to their efforts."

He dug the knife in, laughed as the demon gritted his teeth. He could almost smell how close the black eyed bastard was to cracking, it was ridiculous. "Who."

"Someone you really pissed off, Dean."

Dean laughed, walked in front of him and stopping said with a smirk, "Gonna have to specify.. I tend to piss off a lot of people."

"Doesn't matter.. What does matter, Dean.. Is do you realize just how stupid you are? Just how powerful we are?"

"You? Powerful? Nah.. Looks like you're a weak little bitch to me, right about now." Dean muttered as he glared at the demon, really dug the blade in. "Tell me something useful or your head? It's gonna roll."

"Fine, if you insist.. They're keeping Jo from you.. And Bobby, your father, even.. Everything you've been through, boy.. All for naught.. Because in the end, you won't stop this from happening."

"Stop what?"

"The end of everything."

"Hate to break it to you, ol black eyes.. But the Apocalypse? Already happened."

"This is bigger than that you stupid sack of pathetic human shit." the demon sneered weakly as Dean raised a brow then said "Explain."

"There's a reason God doesn't want all of the tablets deciphered or even found.. Because if they're all together.." the demon smirked as he added, "Jo's a pretty girl.. You never deserved her, really, you want me to be totally honest."

Dean dug the knife in even deeper, twisting the blade in the hole.. The demon wasn't your average black eyes, but it was weakening significantly, with each stab. When he'd gotten everything he wanted, he'd finish the black eyed bastard off.

"Where is she?"

"Where are they, you mean?"

Dean raised a brow, wondered if this were a mind game. His instincts told him yes, but something deep down insisted that the demon just might know something.

"Like I'd tell you and make it easy for you." the demon said as Dean prepared to behead him. "Let me." Castiel spoke up quietly from behind as he walked over, laid hands on the demon sitting in the chair.

"What the hell? I thought your grace was gone, Cas?"

" I found it, obviously." Cas remarked dryly as he turned to Dean and said " The demon wasn't lying." before vanishing again. Dean swore, kicked at the chair nearby, then paced a few moments, his hand in his hair..

If ALL of them were still alive and out there, then how in the hell had he not found them?

And more importantly, who in the hell had them and for what reasons?

"We're fuckin pawns in this stupid little war game, I swear to Christ." he growled as he set off upstairs to tell his brother, then Kevin. "Cas, damn it.. Where the hell did you go?"

No answer.


	5. things coming together, pt I

**(Authors Notes: Yay! So someone followed and faved the story. Thank you KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFangirl. :) So this is the second part of the cliffhanger, more 'sexyish'/fluffy moments, Sam centric, maybe a little Kevin too, of course,(For all of you Dean/Jo fans, that's coming, trust me, I promise and a lot sooner than you think) more of what's going on in the bunker, maybe some other surprise povs. Thanks to everyone actually reading this, love you guys.)**

**Apologies if anyone is OOC. I'm trying my best, I really am. Just hope I'm doing the boys justice, really.**

**(!NurseSam !SternDean and !FeistyKevin make an appearance in this chapter.)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 02: PT 01  
**

**THINGS COMING TOGETHER  
**

**(At The Bunker)**

Dean pounded on the door to Sam's room. "Sammy.. Let me in. I need to talk to you." he said as Sam winced, standing, moving Raven's sleeping body over a little, stretching himself. They'd fallen asleep earlier, when Dean made Sam come back to his room, after he caught them in the hall, Sam fully intent on helping him torture and question the demon that'd come to try and "take" Phoenix, Raven's baby sister.

"What is it?" Sam asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

Dean peeked around Sam and into the room and then said "Did you two finally talk?"

"None of your business." Sam grumbled as he asked, "What'd you get out of the demon? And where the hell did Cas go?"

"Huh? How'd you know Cas was in there with me?"

"Because he came in here after, said he wanted to check on me. He said that whatever was wrong with me before isn't now. How'd he get his grace back?"

"Dunno.. But that demon, Sam.. It kept hinting that Jo and Bobby, hell, maybe even dad are alive." Dean said quietly as Sam looked at him a moment, brow raised, thinking.. He'd seen some things while in coma, but for some reason, no matter how hard he tried to do so, he couldn't remember what he'd seen in it's entirety, just bits and pieces.

"Sam.. you okay?"

"Yeah.. I just.. I saw something while I was trapped in my own mind. But damned if I can remember it now." Sam said as Dean looked at him for a moment and then said "I know, I kinda figured you did.. Some thing you said.. The demon repeated it."

"And you believe the black eyed jerk?"

"I didn't, until Cas said that he wasn't lying and then vanished on me without a goodbye, kiss my ass, anything. Does Cas seem off to you, since he got his grace back?"

"A little, yeah, but he's been off since he came back from Purgatory, Dean." Sam pointed out as Dean nodded and then said "He better not be up to something." as he looked from Sam to Raven where she lie sleeping, shook his head. "What, Dean? Nothing happened..."

"Right."

"It didn't, Dean."

"We're gonna look into what the demon told us and Cas confirmed, right?" Sam asked seconds later as Dean nodded and said quietly, "Yeah. Definitely. First though.. You're gonna rest, Sammy. Almost lost you."

Sam nodded quietly. Dean never did do very well with the emotional things, so he sort of knew that was Dean's way of saying that he was freaked out by what happened to Sam, and how Sam had almost given up a few days ago. He sighed and muttered quietly to himself, "If not for you, Dean.. Probably wouldn't have bothered waking up." after Dean walked out.

Raven rolled over, leg coming out from beneath the blanket as she muttered something in her sleep. Sam moved to sit back in the bed, slid his arm around her, his lips finding the top of her head as he said quietly, "You awake?"

"Yes and no." she muttered, burying her face before finally opening her eyes and asking, "What's up?"

"Dean said that the demon we saw him taking to the torture chamber in the hallway a little while ago claims your dad, my dad and Jo are all still alive.. And normally, Dean wouldn't believe the black eyed bastards.. But Castiel said that he wasn't lying and then he poofed in here."

"Where the hell are they then?"

"I don't know, Raven.. But we're gonna look into it. I just wanted to tell you..." Sam said as he looked at her and then asked, "You okay?"

"Nerves, morning sickness.. Pretty much wondering what in the hell is going on right now." Raven said as she stood, hand over her mouth and bolted down the hallway to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm gonna have to get used to this." she grumbled as she heard the door to the bathroom opening, felt her hair being lifted off the back of her neck, held out of her way as Sam wet a towel in the sink, laid it across her neck.

"Sam, you really don't have to..." Raven started as Sam shrugged and said "Don't have to. But I did want to. I'm sort of thinking that all this is happening for a reason, okay?"

"I never said it wasn't.. But we're both just coming out of really, really tough situations, Sam.. And my current situation.. I can't just dive right in. I have to be sure it's real." Raven said as Sam nodded, helped her off the floor and leaned down, pressed his lips to her forehead as he said quietly, "I know. And I'm not gonna rush you. Your situation, and I can't believe I'm saying this right now, as much as I've been against caring and letting people get dragged into this, the things that happen in my life, in my brother's life.. But your situation, Raven, doesn't matter to me. I'm just going by what I feel right now, and this feels right.. Even if we're not defining anything, not rushing anything."

"Sam." Raven started as he held his finger to his lips and shook his head, said quietly, "Don't stress out.. It's not good for you or the baby." She nodded and then said " We should probably go read my baby sister the riot act now. Dean already has, apparently."

"Yeah.. What the hell was she thinking, even, getting mixed up with a demon?"

"She didn't know what he was until she pissed him off one time too many. He turned on her, couldn't stop himself." Raven said quietly as she asked, "Why are they coming after her? Dean said..."

"I know.. We're gonna figure all that out as soon as we can.. Stay calm, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked down the hallway and into the main area, where Phoenix sat on a table, next to Kevin, who was seated in a chair, reading a stone tablet. She looked up and held a finger to her lips as she said "Shhh.. He's trying to figure this damn thing out."

"He has been for almost 2 years now.. First it was the demon tablet, now it's the Angel tablet." Sam stated as he said "I heard about your demon problem, Phoenix."

She groaned and gave her sister a glare then said "Thanks a lot, sis. Dean's already given me hell, Sam.. Trust me.. I did not get mixed in with him intentionally."

"I know.. But still, Dean said you told him that the guy had a nice bike?"

"That's how I met him.. He kind of beat the crap out of the guy I dated before him, because that guy was trying to push me to.." her voice fell away as she muttered something that nobody could really make out clearly.

Kevin looked up, rubbing his forehead, a migraine setting in as he caught eyes with Phoenix again. "And still, I'm getting nothing.. Nothing we could actually use at least."

"Your nose, Kevin.." Phoenix muttered as she slid from the tabletop and slunk to the desk nearby, grabbed some tissues, holding them on his nose.. "Does reading that thing always cause this?"

"Only when I concentrate too hard."

"Stop it then." Phoenix said quietly as she looked at him, not even sure why she was bothered by it.

"I kinda can't, Phoenix." he muttered as he looked at her, his hand brushing her hand where it rested, holding the tissue.

Sam and Raven cleared their throats and then Raven said quietly, "I'm being serious, sis.. This last disaster? It IS your last one.. Dad told us we had to watch each other's backs, remember? And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Raven, seriously? Look, I told you. I'm done."

"You better be, damn it." Raven grumbled as she gave her sister a firm warning glare. Phoenix looked from Sam to Raven and back again, then smiled a little, asked bluntly, "So.. Did you two FINALLY stop dancing around it?"

"Sis, nice try at changing the subject."

"You know me too well." Phoenix muttered as she pouted and then said "Okay, alright, fine, let me have it."

"What the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking? Dad told you, use your damn head. If something, ie a high paying job sounds too damn good to be true, it probably is. I told you NOT to take the damn job and then I find out you did anyway? Are you fucking stupid?" Raven asked as she popped her sister in the forehead, glared at her and added, "Daddy would probably lock you in your room right now. After he gave you a real ass chewing. Just hope you know that, sis.. Everything he taught you, taught us, and you go right out and get your ass in a sling anyway."

"Damn it, sis, I needed the money. And a place to live."

"You could have come to Montana with me."Raven reminded her as Phoenix glared, arms crossed and said quietly, "I didn't wanna be a third wheel. You know that already. We had this discussion. Every single time I visited you guys."

"You're my sister, damn it, you wouldn't have been..." Raven started, only to feel Sam's hand on her back as he said quietly, "Okay, calm down, Raven.. Stress isn't good.. Remember?"

"Oh.. I'm calm. Pissed, but I'm calm."

"Let's go back to my room, see if we can find anything unusual on the laptop.. "

"Sam, you need to rest.. Not be worrying about all this right now."

"Yeah? Well I'm fine.. I can handle it, okay?" Sam said as he smiled at her, wincing a little at the tenderness in his ribs when he stretched or moved a certain way.

"Fine my ass." Raven muttered as she looked at her sister and said quietly, "Sorry.. But you needed the ass chewing.. Dad would have crawled mine if I hadn't said something." and hugged her sister. Phoenix hugged back and said quietly, "It's okay, I kinda wanna kick my own ass 9 ways to Sunday right now."

Dean spoke up from behind them and asked cautiously, "Sammy?"

"Yeah?"  
"It safe to come in.. I remember the last time those two went round for round. Wasn't pretty. " Dean joked a little as he reminded Raven, "Sam's right. You, hothead, need to calm down."

"Damn it, you two. I'm pregnant, not terminal."

Phoenix groaned as she palmed her forehead and waited for Dean and Raven to square off now. Instead, they looked at one another for a few moments and Dean said "Besides, I already got her."

"Uggh, seriously?" Raven grumbled as she looked up at him and said "She's my baby sister."

"Yeah, well, somewhere during our childhood, Stell.. I started thinkin of her as my kid sister too.. Just like you. So, shut it."

"Dean, not helping calm her down." Sam pointed out as he glared at his brother who promptly said "And what the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"Trying to keep these two from going at it in here. You know how they are when they start arguing." Sam pointed out as Dean nodded and then said "Well, the show's over, Sammy.. Get back in the bed and rest.. We're gonna start looking for answers as soon as we can."

"Where is Cas? Has he been back?"

"Not since he poofed on me earlier. I still say he's up to something."

Castiel cleared his throat and said from behind Dean, "I am, actually."

"What the hell, Cas? What have I told you about popping up like that, damn it?" Dean said as he looked at Cas and said "Well?"

"You said, Cas, don't pop out of my ass like that.."

"Not that, Cas. What were you going to say?" Dean asked, grumbling as he looked at his friend.

"Trying to find out who might have Jo, Bobby and your father. Because if this gets as bad as I fear it will, Dean.. We're going to need all of the help we can get."

"How the hell are you even getting around without a fallen angel trying to off you?"

Cas didn't answer, instead, he looked at Dean and said "Someone linked to Metatron has them. I haven't found a name yet. Did I interrupt something?"

"Not really. Just trying to stop sister on sister violence." Phoenix joked a little, earning her a glare from Raven who said "Just all of us talking some sense into Phoenix."

Castiel studied her a moment, he could sense that she was troubled, that it ran deep. He said nothing about this however, he'd speak to her about it later on. For now, he had bigger things on his plate.

Somehow, he had to figure out what Metatron was up to, without Metatron becoming aware that he'd taken his grace back from the place Metatron kept it hidden, hopefully until it was after it was too late, and all of the angels were back in Heaven, with the demons back in Hell.

Things had a proper order, they had to be set right again soon, or all hell would break loose.

* * *

_"All of you will bow to me."  
_

_"How about no." the man said as he glared and spat, growling._

_"You, sir.. Your father might have outsmarted me.. But while I have you and Bobby? Jo? I have the Winchesters exactly where I want them." Abaddon said as John Winchester glared and said "My sons won't do whatever it is you want them to."_

_"Oh but they will.. If it means saving the three of you.. They'll do anything for their daddy, their little pretty and their best friend back." Abaddon stated as she smirked, leaned in to John's face and said with a calm tone of voice, "Once I have all of the tablets and the other things I need? Everything will be mine."_

_"Lady, the only way my sons are gonna help you, is if you kill me first.. Because as long as I'm still breathing? There is no way in hell I'm gonna allow it to happen."_

_Abaddon rolled her eyes, turned her attention to Jo, trailed her finger along Jo's lower lip and said quietly, "You'd like to be free, wouldn't you."_

_"Almost as much as I want to see you dead."_

_"You love Dean, don't you?"_

_"Kill me now.. That's the only way that whatever you're planning is going to happen." Jo stated as Bobby ground out through gritted teeth, "Face it, lady.. Somehow, this is all gonna blow right up in your face. Ya got too damn greedy."_

_"Did I?" she asked as she stood in front of Bobby and said quietly, "Your girls.. How are they?"_

_"You leave my girls outta this."_

_"Well, your baby.. She's already in this.. And she got herself into it."_

_Bobby groaned and then asked, "What the hell do you mean, you black eyed bitch?"_

_"Oh trust me.. She's safe.. For now.. So's your oldest.. But sooner or later, Bobby.. When their guards are down, when they're nice and secure? That's when I'll get them."_

_"You're not gonna touch my kids, bitch."_

_"Careful, Mr. Singer." Abaddon pouted as one of her 'assistants' handed her a cell phone. She smirked and then said "Make yourselves comfortable.. I hate to leave good company, but I simply must take this." as she stepped out of the room._

_Once she was in the hallway, she smirked as she said "So.. You've found a way to bring them back then? Good.. By all means, do it. Why not add a little more punch to the situation? They'll be so busy chasing cases they won't have time to figure out what's going on until it's too late."_

_"And about Crowley, Ms?"_

_"Get what you need from him and then gut him. He's of no interest to me, pathetic sniveling humanized coward." Abaddon said as she reapplied her lipstick and walked farther down the hallway, sitting behind Crowley's old desk. She' taken over his lair, made it her own. Just like she intended to do with this whole world, if she had her way about things.  
_

_"The only thing in my way now, is that pesky bitch Naomi, her cohorts and that damn Castiel. But I can solve one of those problems.. All I have to do is play on Metatron's ego.. He is a man, after all."_

* * *

_Metatron sat behind the desk, his arms behind his head as he waited impatiently. He was waiting on someone to call and tell him the thing had been done, they'd gotten the necessary thing they had to have for this task he had in mind.  
_

_"Is this what the world's come to, really? How hard can it be to find a couple thousand virgins, really? I blame television, if people had simply stuck to books.." he muttered, the non ringing phone on the pristine smooth blackened wood desk making him angrier with each passing second. Castiel had been right about one thing, that everything did have an order, and that order must be restored. But what Metatron was planning, well.._

_The balance, decidedly was going to be tipped in Heaven's favor, of course. He was going to return Heaven to the home he once loved, to it's former glory.. But to do that, first he had to get rid of the excess of demons walking the earth now. It was sort of a thing of beauty, really, his having written the tablets, as per God's words and instructions.. He knew what was on all of the tablets, didn't need a prophet to tell him what he had to do to make things right, make himself and a select few others happy again. _

_"Sir?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"It's Abaddon.. She's found the 3 of them, and taken them, hidden them."_

_"Well go find them.. I have to have them if the Winchesters are going to cooperate with me." Metatron said as he added at the last second, "How is the other project coming?"_

_"We're working on it."_

_"Good. Carry on."_

_"Are you sure this will fix everything?" the young angel asked unsure of what he was being asked to do, not liking what he'd been hearing about Metatron around the garrison. And the few times he'd met him now, he personally thought that the guy was a little arrogant, a little too full of himself, and that maybe he didn't have everyone's best interest at heart.._

_But Heaven was still in shambles, now a vast and empty ruin and somehow they had to get all the angels back here where they belonged, right?_

_"Don't question this, just do it. The orders aren't coming from me." Metatron said as he gave the young angel the same smile he'd given Cas, the idiot, when he'd convinced him to help overthrow the other angels FROM heaven, in the first place._

_He could do this, he had utmost confidence in himself. Someone had to do this. It needed to be done. It had for a long time now._

* * *

_"What the hell do you mean she's bloody taken over?" Crowley raged from his cage, glaring as someone snickered nearby._

_"Just what I said, sir. She's got everyone, fallen angels, demons that have escaped, everyone's doing her bidding.. There's even talk that she's planning to overthrow you.. Considering you're human, sir.."_

_"Shut up!" Crowley roared as he slammed his fist against the bar, then said quietly, "I'm sorry.." _

_This being human thing was really not sitting well with him. And he'd been quite miffed to wake up from a bloody comatose nap to find that little red haired bitch, Abaddon, biting the hand that proverbially fed her._

_"I will get out of this." he grumbled as he slid out his cell phone, began making a few calls, calling in a few favors. Luckily for him, he still had a lot of connection and clout as a crossroads demon.. And there were a lot of people out there who made deals yet to be collected on.. Who really needs allies, when you've got people world wide who will do anything for an extra decade on Earth, or to be let off of the hook completely for their debts owed?_

_These were desperate times, Crowley luckily had quite a few friends still loyal to him. Desperate times did call for desperate measures, did they not?_

* * *

She cleared her throat as she stepped into the room with Kevin, Castiel and Dean, her sister. She'd given this a lot of thought, and right now, it seemed like the only real way that she'd be out of this mess she was in.

"Next time they come for me, Dean.. Just let me go."

"What the hell?" Raven asked as she looked at her sister.

"How about no?" Dean said as he looked at her, arms crossed.

"What if it's the only way to get our father back, your dad back? What about Jo?" Phoenix said as she looked at Dean, her eyes determined.

"You can't do this." Castiel said firmly, simply as he looked at her and said "That's what they want you to do, you know."

"My thoughts exactly, Cas." Dean said as Sam spoke up and said "You're safe here."

"But if there's a way to bring my dad back? I'm gonna take it."

She turned to walk out but Kevin put his hand on her arm and said "They'll do anything to get to you. They got me like that too. They'll make any promise they have to to trick you. So they're right. You're not doing this."

"Nice try, sexy.. But that look you gave me earlier? Not gonna work this time. I've made up my mind." Phoenix said as Raven spoke up and said "Don't make me lock your ass in the chamber, sis."

"Try it, preggo."

Sam grabbed Raven and gently pulled her down into her chair as Dean said quietly, "Look.. Even if those bastards know something we don't, and they do have them.. Do you really think it's gonna be that simple?"

"Umm, I'd hoped so, yeah."

"Kid, sometimes I just wanna shake you." Dean grumbled as he said "Bobby would kick all of our asses if we even thought about letting you do this.."

"So would our dad." Sam spoke up as Phoenix bit her lower lip and looked at them, her hand on her hip. "Look.. I'm not strong like you guys... I can't do this, sit here and know they're out there, somewhere.."

"Oh it's hard on us too.. But the last thing we're gonna do is just hand you over." Raven said as she looked at her sister and added, "You are strong, you just give in too easily. You used to have a hell of a lot more fight than this."

"Yeah? Well losing Mom before I even got a chance to know her, and then Dad.."

"We've all lost someone." Dean said as he looked at her, giving her one of his firm looks.

"This is me trying to do the right thing, guys.. I got myself into this mess.. And if me going with them brings our parents and Jo back? Then maybe this is my mess to fix."

Kevin grabbed her elbow, leading her out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane?"  
"No. I just want everything back the way it was before all this shit happened.." Phoenix said quietly as he looked at her, shook his head. Like Dean, he wanted to shake her more than anything right now, and he still felt the protective/unidentified feelings towards her, so this was driving him crazy, making him a little mad to be honest.

"Once things happen, they can't be undone. Look... Just give Sam and Dean, Cas some time. They'll figure something out, okay? You don't even know why they want you.."

"Exactly. It could be something small."

"It never is with demons and angels, Phoenix. For someone who knows about this life, you keep your head up your ass a lot." he said sharply as he looked at her and rubbing his forehead said "Sorry, it's just.."

"It's okay.. I kinda deserve everything someone says to me.. I lead those black eyed fuckers here, somehow.. Even though I swear I did everything to the letter, just like Dad taught me.. Typical fuck up statement, right?"

"You're not a screw up, Phoenix." he grumbled as she looked up at him and said quietly, "You don't know me.."

"Yeah, and if you go off and do this, stupidly, I won't get a chance to, either, now will I?" Kevin said as he looked at her and crossed his arms, uncrossed them.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna go take a shower.. I need to think." she muttered as she looked at him, and for some unknown reason, she stood on tiptoe, kissed his cheek, muttered something he couldn't quite make out.

Kevin walked back into the main room and Raven stood and said "I'm gonna go find her. I know how she is, she'll bolt and do this any damn way."

"I'll go." he said as he turned, walked out of the room, down the hallway to the bathroom, stepping inside. She was in the shower, so he let out a breath and then said "Until I'm sure you're not going to do anything retarded... You're not getting out of my sight.. This is for your own good."

Phoenix bit her lower lip, groaned and grumbled, swearing. "Fine, damn it. But if they don't find an answer to what's going on, where my dad is soon? I'm turning myself over to whoever will tell me where he is. Got it?"

"Fair enough.. But I've known Dean and Sam a while now, I know that they'll figure it out. Without you having to do that." Kevin said as she yelped from inside the shower and said "Can you hand me a rag? I have soap in my eye."

She took the rag he held through the curtain to her and then said "Thanks.. For everything.."

He shrugged as he raked his hand through his hair, looked at the door.

Raven knocked on the bathroom door and said "Sis, you damn well better be in there."

"Taking a shower, sis, damn it."

"And I told her that she's not getting out of my sight." Kevin spoke up as Raven snickered on the other side of the door to herself, and turned to Sam, looking up as she muttered, "That kid is really starting to grow on me."

Sam smiled and said quietly, "Let's go get some rest before Dean crawls our ass again for being up and around tonight."

"Yeah, he's extra moody tonight, isn't he? Can't say I blame him though.. I mean he's always.."

"Yeah, I know." Sam said as he looked down at her and said "We're gonna figure all this out, Raven."

"I know, Sammy."


	6. things coming together, pt II

**(Authors Notes: Yay! So someone followed and faved the story. Thank you KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFangirl. :) So this is the third and final part of the cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone actually reading this, love you guys.)**

**Apologies if anyone is OOC. I'm trying my best, I really am. Just hope I'm doing the boys justice, really.**

**(!ResurrectedBobby,John & Jo & Ellen make their comeback starting.. Now..Because damn it, we all know between Bobby and John they would inevitably get free, right?)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 02: PT 03  
**

**THINGS COMING TOGETHER  
**

**(Parts Unknown)**

_She hissed at Dean's father as soon as she finally managed to get her hands free and leaning forward slightly, she set to work on the ties at his feet, while he used the small pin to pick the lock on the cuffs on his wrists while muttering, "What kind of operation just chains and ties their prisoners then leaves 'em alone for hours at a time. I mean really, Bobby, who does that?" _

_With his feet free, he reached down into the black heavy pull on boots he wore, smirked as he held up the knife. Bobby hissed, "Damn it, Winchester, don't you go getting cocky yet, boy.. We ain't free and clear by a long shot. We still gotta find that damn portal outta here. And where they're keepin Ellen.." as John nodded and said "Well, what are we waiting on? Grass to grow?" as Jo finished cutting the ties on Bobby's feet and then stepped back, letting him do his hands. The door burst open and the demons swarmed. For a little while, it looked hairy, but thanks to years of literal torture, the three hunters had plenty of time and clever ways to seek revenge on their black eyed captors._

_Once the room was clear and the demons were all lying in heaps on the floor, the three stealthily made their way down the hallway that they knew from another person who'd been in holding with them a while, Clarence, that Ellen was being kept in. Bobby lunged, putting the full brunt of his shoulder against the door, he and John and Jo shoving at it. It finally creaked and swung open with a desolate and grim sight behind it. The room full of women were upset, crying, begging to be let go._

_Ellen, however, was quietly sitting in the corner, working on her ropes, ignoring the pain as the rope rubbed her wrist raw. Her daughter's hissing from the doorway had her looking up, blinking and she teared up as Jo rushed over, with Bobby and John in tow, started working on the remainder of the complex knots in the ropes._

_They'd had to start quadruple knotting her in, she'd almost gotten out at least 15 times by this point. But something about tonight just felt different, really.. It felt like this time, luck just might be on their side. The higher ups in the demon world were all gone, looking for the remainder of the tablets for that red haired bitch Abaddon, and the lower levels weren't actually guarding anything, they were mostly roaming the halls, tormenting at will, and watching something on the television in the place._

_"Let's make like a tree and leave."_

_"My thoughts exactly, Mom." Jo said as the mother and daughter duo shared one hug and then the group of four moved stealthily in the cover of darkness down the hallway and out a back exit. "Okay, so that last girl in with us said that the portal was this way.." Jo muttered as Ellen groaned and nodded just ahead. "We've got company comin."  
_

_"Shit."_

_"How many you think, John?" Bobby asked as he found his own weapon, crudely and hastily made back while they were in captivity for the first few months. His hands curled around the knotted wood handle and he smirked, ready to do what he'd been missing for a while now, and beyon that, ready to get back to his girls.. Because if what he'd overheard late last night when two of the black eyed bastards came in mad as hell was true, his youngest was getting the ass chewing of her literal life._

_And he was damn sure not missing the birth of his grandkid._

_He just had to hope to hell that with the girls being 'back in the limelight' amongst the supernatural circles, as they were, that they'd had the good damn sense to find Dean and Sam._

_They found a safer route, crouching, hiding.. The element of surprise was all they really had right now, they all four knew it. There were at least 8 of the black eyed bastards milling around, smoking cigars and cigarettes, sharing flasks._

_When they figured the guards were least expecting it, Jo ran past, jammed the knife into one of them's heart, then stabbed it again quickly in the gut and sliced the head off, just to be sure. "God that felt so damn good." she crowed as Ellen groaned and said "And you better enjoy it tonight, girl, because once we're the hell outta here? You're NOT taking up hunting again."_

_"Mom, less nagging, more stabbing." Jo warned as she nodded to behind Ellen. Ellen smirked, and did a round house kick, her boot's hidden knife blade connecting with the demon's throat, blood pulsing, spraying everywhere. "Crap." she muttered as Bobby ran behind it, stabbed it in the back and then sliced off the head._

_John was fighting off two of the black eyed bastards who kept taunting him about Sam and Dean's role in the apocalypse, angering him, only making him fight all that much harder. With all of those demons out of the way, they made a dash for the path in the heavily wooded area where the inside information told them the portal back to their world lie.  
_

_And when they finally caught sight of it looming ahead, nearly closed, they ran and grabbed hold of each other's hands, pulling each other through. It seemed as if they'd never stop falling, but finally, they landed with a resounding thud..._

* * *

(The Salvage Yard)

Limping, they walked up onto the sagging porch of Bobby's old house. The house looked like it hadn't been entered in almost years and Bobby grumbled as he eased the front door open, and flipped a switch. The lights came on and he turned to John, shrugging as he said "Where the hell are they?"

"Beats me.. But we need to find them. The sooner we're all back together, the better this will all go."

"And my youngest has got a real ass chewin comin her way." Bobby mumbled as he found a half drank bottle of Southern Comfort, a glass of Sprite that'd gone hot sitting beside it making him raise a brow. "Well, somebody's been here. I don't drink Comfort and Sprite."

Jo shrugged and caught sight of a red pair of high heels kicked off on the floor, forgotten. She dangled them and said "Hobos don't wear heels."

Bobby grumbled. He got the feeling he knew who the heels belonged to, and who'd been here. "Well if the girls were here, let's hope to hell they found the boys." John said as he looked at the heels, shook his head, raised his brow. "How the hell do you move in those things?"

Jo shrugged and lifted up a foot encased in work boots and said "Dunno. Never tried, sir. Guessing those belong to Phoenix."

"Well, they're damn sure not Raven's or either of the boys.."

"And if Dean's even thought about another girl I'm gonna kick his ass." Jo said quietly as John snickered. Ellen held up a sheet of paper and said "It's lipstick.. Guessing it's Phoenix's handwriting. It's a phone number."

John took the paper and dialed the number, waiting as the phone rang and rang and almost went to voicemail until someone picked up..

* * *

(The Bunker)

Dean was doing his usual toss and turn and try to sleep bit when he heard his phone start to ring. He grumbled and his arm shot out, fumbling around on the nighstand next to his bed and he knocked the damn thing on the floor before finally leaning down, snatching it up. He could hear Sam and Raven in Sam's room, talking again. "Don't those two ever run out of shit to talk about?" he muttered, grumpy at being woken up at 4 and finally, just as the phone's urgent rings were dying down, he grabbed it, lurched back upward onto the bed and said sleepily, "Hello?"

"Dean?"

Dean blinked and looked at the phone then asked, "Dad?"

"It's me, son."

"We were about to follow a lead we got on where you guys were.. Where the hell are you?"

"Right now, we're at Singers.. But as soon as we get a vehicle running, we're heading your way, son. Jo's with me.. And Ellen, Bobby.."

"I know, dad.. Cas and I have been trying to find where those bastards were keeping you since Cas found out that you were all still alive. Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"We're in a bunker now.. It's a long story.. I'll send you the twenty in a text."

"Okay, son.. We're about to head your way, as soon as we get a vehicle running, and you send directions. I'm gonna dispose of this cell.. You get rid of that one.. They might know we're gone already and that makes 'em desperate."

Bobby took the phone and asked Dean, "The girls... They with you two?"

"Yeah, Bobby.. And Phoenix.. She's gotten herself mixed into some really, really bad shit."

Bobby sighed and swore then said quietly, "I know, kid.. Apparently those two that came after her last night came back pissed, I heard 'em talking about it. I'm gonna give her an earful, you bet."

Dean snickered and then said "We've all been doing it."

"Good. Just take care of 'em.. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"It ends this time. I'm gonna let you talk to your dad again." he said as he handed John the phone back. Dean and John talked a little longer, and after they hung up, Dean got up, put on one of the heavy soled biker boots he wore and stomped the cell phone until it lie in little pieces on the floor. Then he flopped back on the bed and debated on telling Sam and Raven, Phoenix what just happened.

"Damn it, I promised him no secrets. Might as well. They're not asleep anyway, they're probably talkin." Dean said as he set off down the hallway, excited but also very, very wary.. Was this some kind of setup? This seemed too easy.. Too good to be true.


	7. things coming together pt III

**(Authors Notes: Yay! So someone followed and faved the story. Thank you KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFangirl. :) So this is the third and final part of the cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone actually reading this, love you guys.)**

**Apologies if anyone is OOC. I'm trying my best, I really am. Just hope I'm doing the boys justice, really.**

**(!ResurrectedBobby,John & Jo & Ellen make their comeback starting.. Now..Because damn it, we all know between Bobby and John they would inevitably get free, right?)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 02: PT 04  
**

**THINGS COMING TOGETHER  
**

**(The Bunker)**

"So they're all coming back.. As in now?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean, then at Raven who was still sitting beside him, jaw dropped in shock. Dean nodded and then said "Mhmm. They'll probably be here in the morning, you know Dad, once he gets started driving. Doesn't stop."

"Kind of like someone else I know." Sam said as Raven finally said quietly, "Someone explain just how my dad's still alive... I mean I watched that night we..." as her voice trailed off and she scooted from the bed, standing. "I need to go tell Phoenix."

"Tell me what?" Phoenix asked from the doorway, her hand in her hair as she held a beer in her hand then said "I've been up.. Helping Kevin with that.. The thing he's gotta read and decipher. Tell me what, Raven, what's wrong?"

"It's dad.. He's.. He really is alive, and they're on their way back here, according to Dean." Raven said as she noticed her sister wearing the pink button down shirt. "Really?"

"What? It's comfy. Besides, he doesn't mind so much."

"I'm sure he doesn't." Dean muttered, hiding a laugh as Phoenix sent a punch to his arm and then said quietly, "You talked to him and he's not a zombie or..."

"Nope, they're all human.. Just like Cas said.. Apparently, someone was keeping 'em all in some part of Purgatory that neither Abaddon nor Metatron knows about." Dean said as he added, "What's the matter, Phoenix? Feeling that ass chewing that's coming your way?"

"Something like that, yes." she muttered as she looked at Sam, her sister and Dean then asked, "Think he'll chew my ass out about.. Nevermind, I've got no business even thinking it." before turning to walk out. There was no way in hell she was admitting that Kevin got to her. Nope, not gonna happen. She paused in the doorway and said quietly, "Jo's back, Dean.. You damn well better tell her how you feel about her. I can't be happy but damn it, you guys can." as she eyed Dean and then Sam, her older sister who sighed and looked at her adding, "You might be surprised, sis."

"Right.. Like a smart guy who has his shit together's actually gonna fall for hot mess me. Not gonna happen, sis. This isn't one of your little sappy love movies, doesn't work like that." she stated grimly as she turned, let the door close behind her, slinking down the long dimly lit hallway, pressing the icy cold beer to the back of Kevin's neck. He stiffened his posture and turned, gaped at her standing there in one of his button down shirts, hair falling out of a messy braid. She'd went to get ready to go to sleep.. Apparently, for some reason unknown to him, that meant raiding his closet space.

"What? It's comfy, Tran."

"Nothing, just.. Thanks for the beer?" he muttered as she sat down on the edge of the table next to him, holding out a Kleenex as she said calmly, "Your nose.. It's doing the bleedy thing again."

"Thanks.. I umm.. Maybe I should stop for tonight.. I've gotten no farther than I was this morning." he muttered, noticing how she leaned in, her legs crossed, the fabric of the shirt dwarfing her while showcasing a set of long tanned legs. If you'd asked him two years ago, when all this began, if he thought a girl who looked like her, would be sitting dangerously close to him, staring at him as if she wanted to say or do something, while wearing nothing more than one of his favorite button down shirts, he'd have laughed at you and told you pot killed brain cells.

Now, he was kind of starting to enjoy it, the attention.

"You really should. Getting a headache?" she asked as she took the top off the beer and took a long sip before holding it out to him, grimacing at the bitterness and the coldness of the liquid.

"Actually, yeah, I am." Kevin admitted as she nodded, slid from the table, sat in his lap in the chair, holding her fingers to his temples, making circular motions slowly. He groaned and she said casually, "Old hangover trick." as she stood, stretched and bent, pressing a wary kiss to his forehead before walking out of the room and into her own room, the door shutting firmly behind her. She fell back onto the bed, stared up at her ceiling.. Her father was going to read her the riot act.. And she'd done nothing more than let someone get close to her.

Granted, that someone had been of the black eyed variety, but she hadn't known then.

Down the hallway, Sam and Raven shared a quiet moment as she leaned against him and said "Daddy's gonna raise hell at me and at Phoenix." quietly. Sam shook his head and said "Probably not too badly.. He never actually could get really pissed at either of you." as a brief fluid ripple across her abdomen had him laughing a little, his hand lying flat on her slightly rounded stomach as he said "Wow.. It just.. The baby just kicked."

"Mhmm.. They like you, Sam. Won't kick for me unless I piss 'em off." Raven muttered as she said "My sister's right.. I mean if all of this stuff finally slows down.. And they're back.. Maybe this is some kind of sign."

He smiled a little. He wanted to believe it, of course, but he was afraid deep down that this could be the start of much worse happening. But, he had always wanted her, loved her.. And she was here now.. He wanted to let himself make the most of it. Maybe he should.. Maybe this was the best they were gonna get and still live the life they had to lead.

If that were so, he wanted to be with her.. He wanted them to be together, like they'd pretended so much when they were smaller, their fathers left them alone together to go on a hunt.

They could raise her baby together, he could love it like it was his.

He could FINALLY have a small dose of the normal he'd wanted to have when he'd let himself get attached to Amelia.

But this time, maybe it'd feel right.

He picked her up and sat her on the bed as he leaned in, kissing her. "Raven.. You're right. This might all go to hell in a matter of days.. I just.. I wanna at least try to see where we go before it does."

"Me too." she mumbled as she kissed him back, laughing when she felt another hearty kick, grabbing for his hand,placing it on her stomach.. "And apparently, the kid agrees.. Or thinks it's about damn time."

Sam smiled and then said "We should go check on Dean.."

Dean sat in his room, staring at a photo of him with Jo, his fingers trailingslowly over the glass framed photo. "She's right.. I'm gonna fix this.. I should have told her that day how I felt.. Not been such a dick about things. I'm gettin a second chance and damn it, I'm gonna take it." he muttered to himself as he fell back onto the bed, smiling a little.

TOmorrow, they'd be together again with any luck.


End file.
